User blog:AquilaeAltair/Ons Theories. First Theory (S3) - The black matter, something that adquired a physical form
The latest chapter (chapter 79) created a lot of cuestions, doubts and curiousity and that's because we saw Yu transforming into a Seraph just like Sika Madu but the difference was that Yu was in a rampage mode instead of Sika Madu, which was a centered and calm Seraph; even though, the most intriguing thing from the chapter was a little black matter that appeared in top of Yu's head when he was sitting on a chair That black thing in fact it's creepy enough, it seemed like it was healing Yu's head or at least giving it form after Sika Madu literally cut his head. To be honest, we can't really determinate the name of that thing but for now, I'll denominate it as a "black matter" This black matter seems like it can supress emotional state, and this is seen when that thing started to get attached to Yu; Yu remained quiet, static, like a lifeless body or more likely, empty without any trace of emotion or happiness. Now, what does it have to do with this substance or matter? As we could see in the manga, Sika Madu held those experiments for 600 years, which means he's been experimenting with Yu; which means that the black matter kept Yu in a static mode, making him forget many things such as his real name, his memories, etc., which, on the other side, allowed Sika Madu keep with the experiments that so far remain as a mystery. Even so, this matter could potentially be energy, I mean, Sika Madu being a seraph or celestial being himself, could materialize this, even though, this thing is not something created by God, instead the latter, something that could be referred as a "taboo" Changing the topic to make this intriguing, have you noticed certain characteristics that are quite alike between the Yu from the past and the person which right now is being possessed, Shinoa Hiragi? The theory suggest that Sika Madu, even if he kept searching for guinea pigs in order to see who could accept Yu's blood due to him being a seraph as well whose powers focused on punishing humanity, Sika Madu used this black matter with one goal on his mind, controlling that thing to his bidding. First of all, in order to understand the current question, Sika Madu being a seraph, he perfectly knew that his body could not be used as a test subject material, instead, he needed to look out for guinea pigs in order to experiment with his own self; therefore, once he reached phase 1, he went for phase 2, which is mainly related with the Hiragi family, which the latter was involved with ocultism, magic, and so on. That way, it can be inferred that Sika Madu made a deal with the Hiragi family, with the goal that they could keep on with the experiment, which consistet on giving that black matter a physical form, I mean, a vessel; which is clearer thanks to chapter 74, when Sika Madu mentions that Yu is an empty vessel, I mean, the Yu from the past had no resistance, he was an object easy to manipulate with that black matter even if the effects weren't helpful at all. Therefore, the Hiragi family was possessed generation by generation until it reached Tenri Hiragi's timeline; on which he focused on giving birth to babies from demon possessed women; although, this experiment was stopped due to all the money that was lost, only two girls managed to live through that experiment, the first one being Mahiru Hiragi, whose results as a living being were a success, even though, the main issue was that Mahiru was more human and this is due to her being born with Asuramaru, which allowed her to have emotions, experiment happiness, sadness, pain, etc.; meanwhile, the moment Shinoa Hiragi was born, the demon that was born with was Shikama Doji, which is well known as Sika Madu. Now, in order to give a better understanding to the question above, the traits that the Yu from the past and Shinoa shared were the fact that both of their eyes were empty, I mean, whenever Yu talked with Ashera, his eyes never had any kind of spark, they were lifeless, even if Yu was dumb, he had no reasons to live, even if he had freedom while retaining his human form. In Shinoa's case, she was isolated from the very beginning thanks to Tenri Hiragi with the sole exception of Mahiru; we know Mahiru took care of her since she was a little child. Shinoa received her training as a Hiragi, her expressions appeared regarding the situations she was in, which can be reflected on the Catastrophe manga as well as the light novels. Shinoa wasn't allowed to experience emotions, her eyes were empty, they gave a vibe of apathy towards the world, without a trace of emotion as well. Guren described Shinoa as a beautiful young girl with piercing eyes, and just like in the light novels, he described her as someone without emotions, her eyes were empty. And this is exactly on which this theory will start to take shape. As I mentioned before,' what do I mean when I said the black matter took a human form?' Sika Madu was searching for a way that this black matter adquired a physical form, and that physical form was Shinoa herself, and this is likely because Shinoa never succumbed to her emotions nor temptations, it was always empty asides from having her own thoughts. Besides, Shinoa is generally described as a shadow, I mean, Shinoa herself believed to be a shadow of her sister, but at the same time, we could give another interpretation to this part, instead of reading this as something in a literal sense, it could be instead the latter. Which means, Shinoa never felt like a human being, she felt like she was something that belonged to common society or humans in general. Returning to the point on which both Shinoa and Shikama were born in the same body, a random curiousity appeared, which relates as to how Shinoa adquired certain personality traits and appearance that were shared with Sika Madu, which could possibly mean that the black matter itself was created by him and, Shinoa, being that black matter adquired a human form, and what could be better if Sika Madu could control that black matter without having to affect his physical body that he had once? In the end, what do I mean with this? That's easy, Sika Madu wanted the absolute control of that matter with the end of having more power than the one he himself had, which is the reason as to why he had to wait for a thousand of years with the sole purpouse to find that vessel he could possess. This is strongly supported thanks to the last volume of the Catastrophe, on which Shikama,after returning with Shinoa, told her that if it wasn't for her, demons couldn't exist. At first glance, it sounds like giving the vibe that Shinoa was special, and at the same time, it looked like something without relevance but thanks to the latest chapter, this could show that the black matter itself was used with the sole purpouse to help Sika Madu's experiments in the past and the present. As extra information, we don't know how Mahiru managed to extract Shikama Doji from Shinoa's body, but the most curious thing is the fact that Mahiru mentioned once in the light novel that, in order to eliminate the demon from someone, the only was was to rip them from their hearts, those words were delivered to Kureto when they fought in volume 6. Therefore, there's a possibility that Mahiru might have taken a risky action but at the same time, no matter what she did, Shinoa's body wouldn't perish after the process was done in order to take Shikama from her body; instead, it would regenerate itself just like in the first image from this theory post. Also, the fact that Shinoa managed to stop Yu's seraph form in Shinjuku, isn't it funny enough that she, herself managed to stop him with a hug, while thousand of years ago, the only thing that stopped Yu was cutting his head off and after that, the black matter kept his seraph rage at bay. Anyways, that's all. What do you think about this theory? Category:Blog Posts